The Breakout: Sasha and Tyrese
by MakTD
Summary: The breakout has not yet happened in Sasha and Tyreese's hometown. They learn what is going on and tries to get out of town but obstacles stop them from doing so. A Sasha and Tyreese Background Story... A MUST READ! The walking dead, sonequa martin-green
1. Chapter 1

A/N Review please!

"Ma, when is dinner gonna be done i'm starving" Sasha whined as she laid on the sofa in her parents living room. " Girl, you're how old? you should be cooking _ME_ dinner." Debra, Sasha's mother, yelled from inside the hot kitchen. Sasha rolled her eyes as she turned on the TV, her mother knew that she didn't do household things like that. Ever since she was a little girl she rather picked up a basketball than to play with Barbie dolls. She saw no point in it. She would imagine herself being the super hero that saved the world and a boy would yell up to her for help. Her mother would sit on the porch shaking her head as she wrestled in the front yard with the local boys. It wasn't until her freshman year in highschool that she started to dress more like a girl. She had had her first crush and her mother couldn't be more happier. She went out and bought so many skirts that were long, short, and even shimmer. Sasha felt like she was trying to be a person that she was not when she wore the outfits to school that she had picked out. She had chosen a white polo shirt with a medium length blue jean skirt and flats. She even straightened her hair. Everyone had stared at her, they were so used to her wearing baggy shirts and sweat pants. She went home that day and returned all the clothes her mom had bought and returned with jeans and shirts that were fitted. She kept the shoes though they had made her look more girly. "Did you hear me?" Debra said walking into the dark living room wiping her hands on her apron that was covered in flour. "Huh?" Sasha said startled from whatever far away land she was in. "I said dinner was done, come and set the table." Debra answered with her old worn out hands on her hips. Sasha stood up with the single hop as she went to the powder room to wash her hands. She stared at herself in the mirror after she splashed and dried her face. Her hair was still straightened from this morning. The family had done as they as they did every Sunday. They came in from whatever they did in their outside lives and came together for church, where her father was the Pastor. After church they all would gather at home for a family dinner. She couldn't remember a time where they had missed this tradition. Pulling her dark blue sweater down over her white jeans, she walked out of the powder room. "So how is everything at the Academy." Debra asked her when she walked into the dining room carrying the silverware and dishes. "It's going well so far, I should be done after I take my entrance exam tomorrow." Sasha said as she set the table. Debra stared at Sasha with a smile from across the room. Sasha looked up, "What?" She asked with a chuckle. "My baby girl is going to be a police officer." Debra said as she made her way across the room for a hug with tears in her eyes. "Mom, you do this every time I mention the Academy." Sasha said laughing as she hugged her slightly shorter mom. "Yeah honey, let the girl be." Charles, her father, said as he walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. Debra laughed as she backed away from Sasha to go into the kitchen and retrieve the food. " Where's Tyrese?" Sasha asked her father as she sat at her respectful seat.

" Probably somewhere around punching a bag." Charles said as he rolled his eyes and sat down. "Dad."Sasha said. As supportive as her parents were about her somewhat dangerous career choice they were not as supportive with Tyrese's career of choice, which was to be a professional boxer. They didn't see it is as a career, they saw it more as a hobby, or an exercise. Sasha on the other hand was completely supportive of her older brothers choice. They would spend countless hours in front of the TV watching boxing matches as kids. When they were teens she would help him spar around in the basement, but she refused to go to any of his matches. She couldn't watch her brothers face get turned into a human punching bag. Now Tyrese was training for the upcoming Olympic trials, and Sasha knew that he would make it past the trials. She promised him that she would be at that match. "Where is that boy?" Debra said as she walked into the dining room with the food. " right here." Tyrese said as he walked into the room with his arms out like he owned the place. Debra laughed while Charles stared. "Okay can we eat now because i'm about to pass out." Sasha said as she picked up her fork. "who's going to bless the food today?" Charles asked. " I guess I will" Tyrese said as they all held hands and bowed their heads. "Bless us, O Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your bounty. Through Christ our Lord. Amen. " "Amen" they all repeated after him. They all began eating in silence. After a while Debra looked up at Tyrese "So, when am I to be expecting grandchildren." Tyrese and Sasha traded annoyed glances at each other. "Mom, like I told you before when the time is right." Sasha's laugh was interrupted by a loud gunshot that made everyone jump. "Stay here" Charles told everyone as he went to go see what the noise was outside. As he opened the door he saw red, white, and blue lights flashing. A police officer was standing over a seemingly dead body with his gun drawn in front of him. "What's going on sir?" Charles yelled from where he stood on his porch. "Just some nut pro-" The police officer was cut off when the man stood up from the ground and bit the officer in the arm. The officer began screaming at the top of his lungs in pain. "He bit me" The officer yelled. Another officer emerged from the car and shot the man in the chest, but he still came after him. " What the hell?" The officer said in awe. He shot the man one more time, this time in the head and he suddenly fell to the ground without moving. Sasha and Tyrese ran outside " What's going on?" Sasha all but yelled. Tyrese spotted the officer on the ground bleeding profusely and ran towards him. " are you okay?" Tyrese said as he kneeled down over him. The officer did not move and Tyrese touched his neck to check for a pulse; there was none. The other officer ran over towards his partner. " I'm sorry, he's...gone" Tyrese explained. The officer shed one single tear and called for backup. Sasha realized that she knew the two officers in trouble and she ran over to them. "Officer Mccoy" Sasha said as she kneeled over the lifeless body. She looked up at the other officer. "What happened?" she asked overwhelmed. "The guy bit him and he just passed out." Officer Burton explained to her. She looked at the bite mark on his arm. "I didn't know a human could do this." " neither did I" Tyrese imputed. Sasha started to hear some sort of breathing. "Officer MCcoy?" she said turning towards him. His eyes were glazed over grey but they still flickered opened as he began to move his limbs. "Call an ambulance" Tyrese yelled to officer Burton. "I'm going to need you to lay back down Officer McCoy, you're really hurt." Sasha begged him. He sat up in a sitting position and began making sounds like an animal. Sasha looked at Tyrese confused. Just then Officer McCoy lunged for Sasha. She crab walked backwards fast. Tyrese pushed him backward and helped Sasha to her feet. Officer McCoy ran toward them making Sasha lose her balance and fall. He was on top of her in one second. Sash pushed him backward, but he was strong. "Shoot him" Sasha yelled to officer Burton. "What?" Officer Burton yelled "No!" Sasha continued to hold him back but it was getting harder and harder. "Shoot him, please!" Sasha yelled again. "I can't shoot him, he's my par-" Officer Burton was cut off when Tyrese snatched his gun from his hand and shot Officer Burton in his head. He dropped down hard on Sasha as blood splattered all over her face. Sasha pulled herself from under him, her white pants were covered in blood. When she pulled herself up she noticed the whole block had come outside to see the commotion. Their shocked faces made Sasha take in the whole scene. She almost died. Her ears were still ringing from the loud gunshot. Everything was quiet. Everyone was moving around and talking, but she couldn't hear them. Tyrese came over to Sasha to see if she was alright, it took her a while to understand what he was saying. "Yes!" she yelled a little too loud "Yes, I'm alright."

Sasha sat on the curb of the sidewalk after she gave her statement to the police officer. No one could really explain what had happened, but the police had picked up the bodies and loaded them into a truck. "You sure you okay?" Tyrese asked as he sat down next to her on the curb. She nodded. "What the hell happened?" she asked no one in particular. "Only God knows." Charles said as he walked up to the two f them. He had watched the whole thing from their porch. "It's the end of days!" their neighbor, Steve yelled in the middle of the streets. "I told you it would come, It's the end people! it's come." He yelled at the top of his lungs. Steve did this all the time, so no one paid attention to him. "Hey Steve" tyrese yelled. "Shut up man!" "You should go home and get cleaned" Charles said extending a hand to Sasha. She took his hand "you're right." she said as she stood up. Tyrese ran into the house and grabbed all of her things, as he handed her keys to her he said "Get some rest, you got a big test tomorrow" She put on a fake smile " I will." She got into her car and drove away. Charles and Tyrese stared after the car "Something's not right." Charles said as he walked into the house.

A/N: Review Review Review Review!

Tell me if you want a chapter two or not because i have plenty more :) thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Review you fuckers! haha **

Sasha woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring the next morning. "Shit" she said out loud as she hit the snooze button. She was supposed to study before she went to bed for her entrance exam that morning. She didn't even remember falling asleep. As she walked in the bathroom she noticed that her clothes were still on the floor. letting out a huge sigh she picked up the once white pants that were now covered in blood and tossed them in the clothes hamper. She walked up to the sink and splashed water on her face. As soon as the water hit her face she got a flashback of the events of the night before. She watched as the blood splattered over her face when Tyreese shot Officer McCoy. She remembered how it tasted when some drops of it dripped into her mouth. She remembered how his eyes looked when he woke up and attacked her. Sasha flinched away from the sink. 'How am I going to take the exam like this?' she thought as she got into the shower.

** XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX **

As Sasha left her house she noticed how empty the streets were. The streets were usually buzzing around this time, filled with people driving to work, going to the local food market, or driving their children to school. She stood still taking in the eerie silence that the neighborhood now held. Walking towards her car she simultaneously pulled out her keys while putting her hair up into a ponytail. The chief didn't allow the women to wear their hair down while training. As she drove off she spotted a figure in her rearview mirror far down the street. It looked like a man who was walking with a limp. She wondered if he needed help. As the man limped his way down the street she thought about turning around, but she checked her radio for the time and she was already running a little behind. She couldn't miss her entrance exam she waited too long for this opportunity. She saw no one on her drive to the station, not even a single car. As she pulled into the station she only saw a few patrol cars. "Thomas, what are you doing here?" A fellow officer asked Sasha as she walked through the doors. "The entrance exam." Sasha responded "Where is everyone?" She asked while taking a seat at the nearest desk. " You haven't heard?" He asked while walking towards the TV and grabbing the remote. "The town is on lockdown." he said as he flipped the TV on. "What? lockdown? why?" Sasha asked walking towards the TV. "They think its some sort of virus going around." He answered. "Deadly?" she asked "Sort of." He answered as he walked out of the room.

Sasha stood there wondering what he meant by 'sort of.' " Doctors say that it is best to stay inside, they do not yet know how this virus is transmitted, but some say that it is airborne." Sasha heard the anchor on the local news say. "This is crazy." Sasha said out loud while folding her arms. "Its bull shit, that's what it is." Chief Holbrooke said as he entered the room. "What do you mean?" Sasha asked very curious. "I mean they are feeding the public lies." he answered. "The breakout is happening." he added when he saw the confused look on Sasha's face. "Break out? what break out? " Sasha asked walking over to where he now sat at his desk. "how do i put this? the dead isn't really dead anymore." Chief Holbrook answered as he filled out some paperwork not looking at Sasha. "Come again?" She said with a slight chuckle. Chief Holbrooke looked up slowly, his old grey eyes piercing into Sasha's "When there is no more room in Hell, the dead will walk the Earth." Sasha stared at him. "You've got to be kidding me." She said as she broke out into laughter. "Read your Bible." He said as he got up to walk out the front door. "That is no where in the Bible." Sasha said matter of factly. "Isaiah 26: 19-21" He said as he gave her one last look and walked out of the station.

Sasha waited until he drove off to go into her car and took out a Bible that she kept in her glove compartment. She quickly flipped to Isaiah 26: verses 19-21. She recited it out loud " But your dead will live, Lord; their bodies will rise. Let those who dwell in the dust wake up and shout for joy—your dew is like the dew of the morning; the earth will give birth to her dead. Go, my people, enter your rooms and shut the doors behind you; hide yourselves for a little while until his wrath has passed by. See, the Lord is coming out of his dwelling to punish the people of the earth for their sins. The earth will disclose the blood shed on it; the earth will conceal its slain no longer." As she read the verse her heart had palpitations. Just then the officer from inside popped up by the window. Sasha flinched, clutching the Bible to her chest as she let out a faint scream. He made a hand gesture that mean roll down the window. "You might wanna get out of here, out of town I mean." He suggested. "What?" Sasha asked recovering from the mini heart attack she just had. "Half the squad bailed in the middle of the night after hearing what happened with McCoy." He said when Sasha got out of the car. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah, they just packed their things and their families and left, and suggested the rest of us do the same." He answered. "Why haven't you left?" She asked. "Im about to head out right now." He responded. "No family?" She asked. "nope." He said as he walked towards the station. "Where you headed? " Sasha asked jogging to catch up with him. "San Diego." He responded as he opened the door. "Help me with these guns will you?" He said as he walked towards to the weapon cabinet. "Sure." Sasha said looking at him skeptical of both his and chief Holbrooke's sanity. As she started passing him the guns she heard some noise in the back, but thought nothing of it. It was probably some other officer she thought. "So why San Diego?" She asked. "The odds of me starving and dying of heat stroke at the same time are lower if I go there." He said placing the guns in the bag. Sasha looked behind him turning her ear to the noise again. "Somebody else here?" She asked. "Yeah, Officer Burton." he responded. "How is he after last night?" Sasha asked. "He came in acting a bit weird this morning, but that is to be expected when your partner dies." Sasha cinched her eyebrows together and nodded. The noise came closer, but Sasha ignored it. As it got even closer she wondered where she heard that noise before. It sounded so familiar she thought. She searched her mind trying to make a connection between the noise that she was hearing. Her mind brought her back to last night right before officer McCoy sat up and attacked her. He had made a noise, what was it she thought, what was that sound. Her mind flashed back to before his eyelids popped open revealing sickly grey glazed over eyes. His Breathing! she thought. His breathing was ragged, and he sounded like an animal. Before she could warn her fellow officer it was too late, an all but alive Officer Burton had emerged from the back and took a huge chunk out of his neck. He screamed out in agony as he fell to the ground. Sasha started to scream as she saw all of the blood oozing from his wound. Officer Burton raised his dead eyes and they landed on Sasha, She picked up a gun and ran to the corner of the room. She looked at the gun in her hand, she didn't know how to use this one. IT was an M-5 tactical rifle. They were not taught how to use those because beat cops didn't use heavy artillery like that. She searched frantically for the safety switch, but couldn't find it.

As Officer Burton drug his almost non functioning body towards her she began to scream more hitting the gun out of frustration. She noticed how his skin was half way peeled across his face and his teeth was covered in blood. As he got closer she tried to push herself further into the corner, but there was no more space left. He had finally reached her and lunged, she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger and surprisingly it went off. The bullet hit him in the chest, which only pushed him back a few feet. She reloaded it and shot him in the head when he tried to come forward again. She stood in shock as his body dropped to the floor with a loud thud. "Please." She heard from across the room. She remembered what had happened to him and ran over to see if he was okay. "are you okay?" She asked as she kneeled next to him. "Kill me." He said through fits of blood. "No!" she yelled. "Please, do it, and get out of here. Otherwise I'll be just like him." He managed to say. "No." Sasha said breaking down and crying. "Do it!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Now!" Sasha jumped surprised at his sudden tone change. She stood and picked up the M-5. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered as her voice wavered. She closed her eyes and shot him between the eyes. "I've got to get out of here" She whispered as she grabbed the bag of weapons and ran to her car.

**A/N Stay Tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha drove down the empty street breathing heavily. What just happened? She just killed someone. She just took a life. "He begged me." She whispered out loud fighting with the inner demons that started to form. Her mind wandered back to when she pulled the trigger. Her arms shook with fear as she pressed harder and harder on the trigger. Her captain would have made her do 100 push ups for that. She chuckled with tears in her eyes at that thought. Who knew if he made it out alive. She had to get to her family. Reaching into her pants pocket she pulled out her cellphone and dialed Tyreese's number. He didn't pick up. What if something happened to him? She thought. She tried her parents house and they didn't pick up either. Frustrated, she pounded the steering wheel. Where were they?

Sasha decided to head over to Tyreese's gym. He hung out there nearly everyday. Hopefully he didn't take this day off like everyone else. As she pulled up to the deathly silent building she loaded bullets into two of the semi automatics from out of the weapon bag. She entered the building with caution..

"Tyreese!" She called out keeping an open ear for any of that weird breathing and grunts.

"Ty! You in here?" She half whispered rounding a corner and entering the weight room. She spotted him lifting weights with headphones in his ear. She could hear the bass from where she stood.

"Ty!" She tried again this time louder she didn't want to enter the room. She just wanted to retrieve her brother and make a clean exit. He still didn't respond. Sasha sighed and entered the room. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Out of reflexes he pushed her, making her fall and hit her head on a near by weight.

"Shit!" She said holding the back of her head in pain. "Sasha?" Tyreese yelled in surprise as he took out his headphones. He was still a little wired from the incident the night before. He had shot someone...or something. "What are you doing here? I'm sorry. Let me help you up." He started. Sasha reached for his hand and noticed that she had blood on hers. "My head is bleeding!"

"I'm so sorry, let me take a look at it." Tyreese said as he helped her off of the ground and over to a near by bench. Sasha sat in front of him while he looked her over. "It's not that bad, just needs cleaning and bandaging." He explained. "Hurts like hell." Sasha said as she leaned further into her lap. "Didn't i tell you never to sneak up on me? What were you doing here anyway?" Tyreese began bandaging her wound. "Wasn't sneaking up. Yelled your name out but your music was too damn loud. " Tyreese shifted uncomfortably sensing something was the matter with his sister. "Have you turned on a radio or TV?" Sasha continued. "It's a statewide lock in. Something about a virus."

"No, I was too shaken up about last night to turn on anything. That's why no one's around?" Sasha nodded her bandaged head in response. "What kind of virus?" Tyreese asked. "The kind that makes you kill the people you love." Sasha said as she stood up and walked to the door. "Come on, let's go see if mom and dad are okay."

Tyreese grabbed his things and followed his little sister. When they were almost to the door two walkers popped out of a side door. One took hold of Tyreese's shirt, and the other took hold of his arm.

"What the hell?" He screamed. Sasha turned around and saw their rotten hanging mouths both vying for a piece of his skin. Tyreese took his gym bag and swung it at one of them. Only pushing it back a few feet.

"Ty, hold still I need a good shot." She told him with her gun pointed at the three of them. "Wait no, you could hit me!" Tyreese yelled pushing the two things away from him. One tried to take a bite out of his arm, but he ducked. He spotted a weight and picked it up. When it tried to come for him again he swung the weight at its face and began to beat it over and over again. Blood splattered all over his face and chest.

"Watch your back Ty!" Sasha yelled as she searched for something to kill the walker. Tyreese turned around just in time. He twisted the neck of the walker completely around, taking some tendons and muscle off while he was at it. It was disgusting. Tyreese sat there on the ground for a minute taking in what just happened to him.

"Come on we have to go." Sasha told h as she walked towards the door.

They exited the building and got into Sasha's car. They were only driving a few minutes before they came to a road block.

"What the hell is the army doing here?" Tyreese asked.

Sasha pulled her car up until she couldn't drive any further and rolled down her window.

"We need to get through." She explained to them.

"Ma'am I suggest that you turn right around and go back home. Nobody's going anywhere." And with that he raised his gun. Sasha and Tyreese exchanged looks.


End file.
